Pearls, Jamie and Charlie
by nic73
Summary: Some one arrives asking for Jane's help and there's no way he's going to refuse, especially when those closest to him are in danger. An AU character.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: A little crime fiction with family connections. Hope to keep as much lightness as there is ddram, with family revelations thrown in. I hope you enjoy. **

Jane stands aside to let Lisbon and Cho through the door first. They've returned from questioning the place of work of the latest case. Jane's pretty certain who's done it, it's just a matter of getting him to confess. He's has a play where Wiley might be useful. As he muses on the task at hand he follows Lisbon and Cho through the building and up to their floor on autopilot, if anyone asked him about how he got there, he wouldn't be able to tell them. Lisbon and Cho, well learned in the quirks of their companion, haven't tried to engage him in conversation, they can tell his mind's busy elsewhere.

When they exit the elevator they're greeted by a loud laugh they recognise coming from their leader, Abbott. Cho and Lisbon look at each other in surprise. They look at Jane who seems oblivious.. As they get closer to the bullpen they're surprise goes up a notch to find Abbot's companion is an old lady in a wheelchair. Her frailty suggests she's in her ninety's. She's removing her hand from Abbott's arm and the movement is slow and the hand's trembling can be seen even though they're still a distance away. But her skin's youthful, belonging to a woman of her sixties. Her hair is thick and healthy looking, styled in white curls that would give her face an angelic look if it wasn't for the gleam in her eye that suggest a wicked sense of humour. She mostly hidden under a bright blue blanket where her other hand rests.

Lisbon instantly likes her. She turns to her companions to find Jane not with her. She looks back and he's stood perfectly still three yards behind her, his eyes completely focused on Abbott's visitor. The look on his face has her rushing to his side.

"Jane are you okay? Do you know that woman?"

Lisbon's voice seems to bring him out of his stupor. He looks at her slightly bewildered. Lisbon touches his arm and repeats her questions.

"Are you okay? Do you know that woman?"

She sees clarity come back in to his eyes and a smile twitches at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm fine, Lisbon, I'm just looking at a ghost."

He moves towards the old woman with Lisbon following, this time she's the one bewildered. As they draw close the woman's face lights up, making her look even younger. Jane crouches beside her chair and takes a hand in both of his and kisses her on the cheek. He holds her hand against his face and kisses it. Tears shine in both their eyes. The old woman reaches out her free hand and Jane leans in and she strokes his hair, the trembling in her hand's even more pronounced.

The others look on in silence, Lisbon and Cho glance questioningly at their boss.

"She arrived half an hour ago, accompanied by a young nurse, he points to his right with his head and they see a young Asian woman sitting at a desk with a mug in her hand, flipping through a magazine. The old lady said she's here to see Jane, and,that they go way back. It seems she was telling the truth. She sorry to disturb him at work but she didn't have a home address."

Jane finally breaks contact with the old woman and looks to Abbott.

"Did you have her checked for weapons?"

The old woman giggles.

"Oh Jamie, I gave that up years ago."

Abbott, Cho and Lisbon all look at each other in reaction to the name Jamie. Jane smiles and stands up, still holding the woman's hand.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet the woman who taught me most of what I know. This is Grandma Charlie Jane."

Understanding bursts upon Lisbon at his ghost remark, then confusion follows as Jane had told her that all his grandparents were dead.

"But you told me…"

"I know, but I can assure that this is my Grandma. That's just one of the things I'll be asking her about."

He looks down as Grandma Jane speaks:

"Are you going to introduce your friends to me."

She points towards Lisbon.

"Though I can see this one is more than a friend."

She squeezes his hand.

"I'm glad you've found someone else, and she's very pretty and more important, she knows how to use a gun. A useful trait when it comes to keeping the Jane's in line."

As everyone laughs Lisbon's cheeks turn a deep red, but is unwilling to let the old woman unsettle her.

"This Jane's not so bad, you, on the other hand, I suspect, are a devil in disguise."

The old woman's eyes twinkle at her, and then turns to Jane.

"I like her Jamie."

They settle in Abbotts office, at Jane's insistence, Lisbon's there too. Grandma holds Jane's hand. He looks at her, still not quite able to believe what his senses are telling him.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to the funeral Jamie, I wanted to but your dad wouldn't let me."

Her free hand pats the wheelchair, there's a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Sometimes I hate this thing. I shouldn't have let it stop me. I should have been there. He may be my flesh and blood, but your dad is a spiteful man. He never forgave you for running away, leaving him having to work for a living."

Tears glisten her eyes once more.

"I missed you terribly, but it was the happiest day of my life when I heard you'd gone. It was all over the news what happened to your family…..I should have come."

Jane kisses her and takes out a handkerchief and wipes the tears on her cheeks.

"I wouldn't have known you were there. My mind shut down."

He shakes his head at the memory.

"I was beyond anyone's help for a long time."

Jane smiles.

"But I'm fine now and happy."

She looks between Jane and Lisbon.

"I can see that. I'm glad."

The gleam is back in her eyes.

"I probably gave you a bit of a shock, turning up like this. Your dad told you I was dead didn't he?"

Jane nods his head.

"I received a note, about a year after I left…"

She looks shrewdly at him.

"And you blamed yourself, thought it was you leaving that caused it."

Jane shrugs.

"You could never hide anything from me."

"No- one could hide anything from you."

He turns to Lisbon.

"Grandma is the one who taught me to read people, and the magic tricks."

"I've never had your skill Jamie, you took it to a different level – a real talent."

Lisbon interrupts.

"Where does this Jamie come from?"

"It's what I've always called him."

"It's the name of a boy she loved in her teen years, who broke her heart."

Grandma looks at him aghast.

"I never told you that!"

"It's written all over your face, whenever you say it."

"A girl can never have secrets with you."

Lisbon interjects.

"Tell me about it."

"Grandma, why are you here? What's bothering you?"

The colour drains from her face and she holds up her left hand.

"Look Jamie it's gone."

"Your ring. Grandpa's ring."

"I need your help. People are dying and I think I may be next."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Thank you to Tiacelaya, mayzee, Jane Doe51, LouiseKureylo and Caramelapple27 for your reviews, much appreciated. And thanks to the followers and all who are reading. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"What makes you think that? And what do you mean 'people are dying'?

Jane glances across at Lisbon, worry's written on his face.

"I live in a retirement apartment block. We each have our own apartment but there's a communal socializing area, so we know each other pretty well. Of course old people die, but lately there's been three deaths close together and each one was pretty healthy, all of them younger than me.."

Lisbon arches an eyebrow at Jane, thinking that surely nearly everyone is younger than her.

"…they've all been ruled natural causes but each one had something go missing in the weeks before their death. I've tried talking to the police but they won't listen to me."

Her voice becomes filled with disdain.

"They dismiss me like a puppy with a pat on the head. 'These things happen Mrs Jane, there's nothing to be worried about. There's no murders being committed."

She looks between Lisbon and Jane.

"But I am worried, and now my ring's gone missing. I never take it off, not for anything. How did they get it?"

Lisbon interjects:

"Could it have fallen off?"

"You sound like one of those police officers."

Jane jumps to Lisbon's defence.

"She is a police officer and she was just asking."

Charlie looks at Lisbon chastised.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't being fair, it was rude of me."

Lisbon nods her head in acceptance.

"That's okay."

"It's been on my finger for over seventy years, It wasn't loose, and all I do is go from my bed to this chair and back again, so I'm sure it didn't fall off."

"When did you notice it missing?"

"As I was getting into bed the day before yesterday, I always touch my ring and say goodnight to Peter, every night."

Tears well in her eyes once more.

"But that night I couldn't, the ring wasn't there."

Jane pats her hand. He looks across at Lisbon his desire plainly written on his face and then he voices them.

"Move here, live with us, or near us, whatever you want. We've so much time to make up for."

"That's very sweet, but I can't leave my friends getting murdered."

"They might not be getting murder, it's probably perfectly innocent, like the authorities said."

There's a flash of anger in Charlie's eyes.

"And it's just a co-incidence that they all lost something in the weeks before, and now I have. What have I taught you about co-incidences? Or I guess I'm just an old fool."

"You will never be an old fool. I have some vacation time owed.."

Lisbon nods.

"I think you should go and help your Grandma."

He cocks his head and smiles at her.

"You have some vacation time owed you…"

Lisbon's shaking her head.

"No, I'm needed he.."

Charlie butts in.

"How can you pass up the opportunity to talk to someone who knew Jamie when he was growing up? I know you're curious and I bet he hasn't told you much."

"Hey, I think that's up to me to tell Teresa…"

Charlie pats his hand and winks at Lisbon before turning to him and whispering in his ear, but loud enough for Lisbon to catch what she's saying.

"Hush, I'm on your side dear, she'll be in love with you more than ever once I'm through."

Lisbon laughs.

"How can I pass that up."

Charlie looks between the two of them, she puts her hand on Jane's cheek and pats it softly, a small smile on her lips.

"Good, now I can rest."

She sinks back in to her chair and closes her eyes.

Jane watches his Grandma for a few moments and then let's go of her hand and stands up. He looks to Lisbon.

"I guess I'll go and break the news to Abbott."

"What about the case we're working on, we can't just leave it."

"Of course we can. Cho's more than capable and besides I know who did it and that should make things easier for him."

Jane strides out the door with Lisbon following him. Charlie's assistant who was outside waiting, moves in to the office.

"You do? How come you never mentioned anything?"

"Because I was busy thinking of a way to trap him."

"Have you come up with something? We could get it closed before we go."

Jane stops and turns around.

"No, I have a germ of an idea but then something else occupied my mind."

Lisbon looks at the floor.

"Of course, I'm sorry."

Jane moves closer and lift her chin up with his finger.

"I missed it before, but this case is important to you. Why?"

Lisbon shrugs.

"I don't know."

Jane looks at her closely.

"Yes, you do, come on tell me."

She looks at the ceiling, then at him.

"His kids. They didn't deserve to lose their father like that."

"They were cute boys, I'll give you that, but we've seen lots of cute kids and this is more than that."

Jane continues to look at her, after a few moments she squirms.

"They reminded me of my brothers when they were younger."

"See, you got there."

Jane puts his arm against Lisbon's back.

"Come, let's see Abbott and Cho and get one more murderer off the streets."

Cho, Jane and Lisbon enter the FBI building once more with the murderer in tow. Lisbon's fuming, Jane's nursing a black eye and swollen cheek. As they reach their floor, Lisbon takes responsibility for the prisoner and strides off towards the interview rooms. Cho and Jane stare after her. Cho turns to Jane.

"I think you'd better get some ice for that."

"Yes, it doesn't look like Lisbon's going to help me."

A small smile plays on Cho's lips.

"No. I don't think she's very happy with you."

Jane shrugs.

"She wanted me to get him quickly and she knows that means me provoking the suspects."

"It's a shame you didn't count on the knuckle crushers."

"They did hurt."

"Next time, stick to the plan."

Jane raises his hand as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Will do Cho, I promise."

He smiles, then grimaces at the pain. In the kitchen he grabs some ice and makes a cup of tea and suitably armed he goes in search of his Grandma, who he left in Wiley's care. He only hopes that there's something left of him. He smiles to himself.

"Ow. I must stop doing that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: A big thank you to Jane Doe51, LouiseKurylo, Rosepeony, MissDonnie and MartyMc for your reviews, it's great to receive them and your unfailing support is such a boon to me. And thanks to all who are reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Jamie what happened to you?"

Jane and Lisbon are in Charlie's hotel dining room, where they're meeting her for dinner. Her face is full of concern as she sees the battered face of her grandson. Jane touches his cheek gingerly.

"It's nothing, just had a little mishap with a suspect."

Lisbon scowls at him, still a little angry with him.

"Doesn't the FBI protect you from that sort of thing?"

Lisbon jumps in as she picks up the menu.

"We do but the odds are against us. He upsets a lot of people."

Jane puts on a mock hurt expression. Grandma chuckles.

"He hasn't changed much then."

Jane's expression turns to horror.

"Et tu. Grandma!"

Charlie ignores him.

"Don't get me wrong when it comes to charm, he can get whatever he wants but if someone upsets him, he can be mean. Do you remember those labourers hired for the summer?"

Jane becomes petulant.

"There were a lot of summer labourers"

"Yes and you messed with all of them, you and Angela had fun at their expense, but there was one summer where you didn't give them any peace at all"

Jane's being fidgety, a sure sign that he's uncomfortable with the conversation. Lisbon's now fascinated.

"What did he do?"

"Every summer he saw the new labourers as easy pickings. They were always impressed with his talents and he loved to have fun with them, Jamie's never been shy of the limelight. While he was showing off his skills, Angela would take advantage of the distraction and move their tools around, hide them, or swap their lunches, just kid's stuff. Soon they'd get tired of messing with them (before the labourers got wise to them) and eventually leave them alone. But this particular summer, the tricks were meaner and he never stopped until one day they caught him, luckily for him, I came along, otherwise he would have ended up in hospital. His face looked a lot worse than it does now. It's a good job you heal pretty."

As Charlie's relating the story, Lisbon keeps glancing at Jane and notices he relaxes as the story progresses. There's more to this story than what Charlie knows. Lisbon makes a note to grill Jane about it later. Jane signals a waiter over.

"Can we order dinner now, I'm starving."

During dinner, Charlie tells them about the deaths. Two men and one woman, each one lived alone and died in their beds. Randolph Cardwell, was seventy two and lived a floor down from Charlie. He was quiet new in the complex but had helped Charlie with a blocked sink, he was a plumber before he retired, and she'd gotten to know him. His wife had died the year before and he couldn't take living in their house. He's also didn't like living alone and saw the complex, with the communual area as a good compromise to getting married. He mentioned to Charlie two weeks before his death that a his wife's favourite necklace had gone missing. He kept it in his sock drawer, and never took it out, so he couldn't understand where it had gone. He'd looked everywhere. Then he was found dead in his bed, natural causes they said.

The second 'victim was also a man. His name was Jeremy Sandstone. He lived there before Charlie and was a grouch. Everyone kept out of his way if at all possible. He liked to take control of the TV remote and Charlie felt very sorry for his long-suffering wife who'd died three years before. The residents who knew her, said that they didn't understand how he ever managed to snatch himself such a lovely woman. He lost his watch, one that had been given to him by his old employees for fifty years of service. Charlie reckons they were the ones who were owed the reward, sticking him for so long. He was found dead in his chair, again natural causes. Oh yes he was eighty four.

The third brought tears to Charlie's eyes, she was called Marion Hughes and had moved in almost the same time as Charlie. She was a delightful woman, with a wicked sense of humour and they would visit each other for coffee and a chat. She spent her working years as a pediatric nurse, she lost her husband's wedding ring. She kept it on a chain hung around the corner of her dressing table mirror. She stroked it every night while she told her husband the events of the day. Charlie found her on the floor of her kitchen when she failed to meet up for coffee. Heart attack they said.

After they've finished dinner, as prearranged Lisbon excuses herself.

"I think you and Patrick need to spend some time alone before we get embroiled in a case. I have some laundry to do before I can pack. So I will see you both tomorrow."

She gives Jane a kiss and Charlie insists she kisses her on the cheek. They watch her leave.

"A lovely woman you have there Jamie, I can see you love her very much. It makes an old woman very happy to see that. I've worried about you."

Jane grabs the handles of her wheelchair.

"Let's get you back to your hotel room and then we can catch up."

"Okay dear. I had a lovely dinner and thank you for taking me seriously."

"Grandma Charlie, I can see you're scared. Teresa and I will get to the bottom of it, the least I can do is find your ring."

"Ah yes, you've always been good at finding things. You took the fun out of a lot of games."

Jane leans down and whispers in her ear:

"Apparently I still do."

Charlie chuckles.

"I bet you do Jamie, I bet you do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Thanks to two guests, MaryMc, Caramelapple27, and Jane Doe51 for your reviews, I really appreciate getting them, they make my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Charlie hands her key card to Jane and he unlocks the door and they enter the room. Jane's satisfied that it looks comfortable.

"Push me over to that chair and sit down next to me."

Jane does as he's told. After sitting down he takes her hand, looks at her and shakes his head.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that you're here, that you've been alive all this time."

She pats his hand.

"That father of yours is an evil one."

Tears prick her eyes

"I should've reached out to you years ago."

Jane rubs her hand.

"Hey, none of that, no blaming yourself. I know what Dad's like."

"After he died.."

"He's dead?"

Charlie looks horrified and squeezes his hand hard.

"Jamie, you didn't know?"

He shakes his head.

"No, but don't worry about it Grandma, I haven't talked to him since the day I left. I haven't really thought about him, whether he was dead or alive."

Charlie studies him, he smiles.

"Stop trying to read me, it won't do you any good."

"No? Well I can tell that you're finally happy and more importantly that you've put your guilt behind you. I can tell that you love Teresa, and I wholeheartedly approve. I bet it took you a long time to tell her…..Oh yes, in fact you almost left it too late. There's still a little fear in there too. But not of you and Teresa, but of outward forces."

Jane drops his gaze and she pats his hand.

"It's very courageous of you to take the chance. I'm very proud of you. You've turned out a very good man Jamie."

Jane looks at her and shakes his head.

"You would be ashamed of some of the things I've done Grandma."

"For very good reasons I'm sure. One of the differences between you and your father is that you have a morality button. It may be wired differently than most people, but it's there, and it stops you from being a monster. Your heart is good Jamie, never forget that."

They stare at each other for a moment and then Jane kisses her cheek and whispers:

"Thank you."

Charlie straightens herself up,

"How did he die?"

"He was beaten to death. Got caught cheating in a poker game and paid the price."

Jane gives a slight nod. He's not surprised, his father never had the patience to learn to play the game properly.

Charlie lets out a big sigh.

"I guess it doesn't matter now."

"No it doesn't"

She looks at him with concern.

"Are you all right?"

He gives a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Grandma. He's been dead to me for a long time. It was a shock but it hasn't wounded me."

She looks at him closely and nods her head satisfied. She miles at him.

"So tell me what you've been doing? I haven't seen a ring so you and Teresa aren't married yet. Don't keep her waiting too much longer."

Jane returns her smile.

"You haven't changed a bit. Teresa and I have talked about it, but it's been harder than we imagined to set a date. I've been doing basically what I'm doing now since Angela and Charlotte died. First in California and now here."

"You must like it."

Jane nods while answering:

"Yes its good work. For a long time is was just something to fill my day, but now I enjoy it and I work with good people."

A twinkle appears in Charlie's eyes.

"Yes. I liked your Mr. Abbott, so polite and he has kind eyes. If I were just a few years younger.."

Jane laughs.

"And if he wasn't married."

Charlie shrugs.

"You think I'd let a little thing like that stop me."

Jane sobers a little.

"I saw Pete and Sam and they told me that Dad was kicked out of the carnival a year after I left. Where did you go?"

"We were in San Jose at the time, so we stayed there until he had to leave because of cheating. That pretty much how it went for a year, being chased out from place to place, and then I put my foot down and said no more, I wasn't in the carnival anymore, I wanted to try a bit of normality, my feet were weary. I should have just left but he was my son, and I couldn't give up on him. A Mother's love and all."

She grimaces.

"We settled in one place, I bought a home with some of the money I had tucked away from a large inheritance that came my way. He kept away from gambling and drank instead, but at least we could stay in one place. This was in Arizona, much too hot for me, felt like I was melting in to a pool of ice cream every time I stepped outside."

Jane smile remembering how she would always complain about the heat.

"So why settle there? You could have gone anywhere. Seattle or Oregon would have been better."

"Your father would only agree if he chose the place."

Jane shakes his head, wishing his dad was alive, only so he could make him pay for being so mean.

"Then I fell and broke both my hips and I was informed that I would be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. Under the guise that the house wasn't fit for a wheelchair, your father put me in a home. He tried to abscond with my money but just because my legs weren't working, didn't mean my mind wasn't. I gave him some money and off he went, occasionally he would turn up for more but then I told him it was the last, he was no prodigal son, returning repentant, he just came with threats. I didn't see him again after that. Then the authorities got in touch when he died."

A tear falls on her cheek, she blinks furiously and wipes it away with a hand.

"Look at me, grown real soft in my old age."

Jane gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey he was your only child."

She looks at him, regret written all over her face.

"I'm ashamed to say I didn't feel any sadness, just relief, that I was finally free. Isn't that awful? I hope you don't feel too badly of me Jamie."

Jane gets down on one knee and strokes the side of her face.

"Of course I don't. He was a bully, and he got what a bully deserves."

She gives him a watery smile.

"That's when I left the home and came to live where I do now, in Colorado. It's a real nice place, or at least it was."

"Don't you worry Grandma, Teresa and I will find out what's going on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Thank you to Martymac, Jane Doe51, LouiseKurylo, Mossi.b and guest for their reviews, gratefully accepted and enjoyed as usual. Hope you like this chapter.**

Jane can see that Grandma Jane's getting tired.

"Last one Grandma, I need my beauty sleep."

She looks up from her shuffling.

"I am getting tired, but this game isn't over, so we'll pick it back up some other time."

Jane nods.

"Of course."

"You've become very good, Jamie, if I didn't know you so well, I wouldn't be able to get anything from you."

"I was hoping I'd changed."

"Why would you say that?"

Jane shrugs

"You were never your father Jamie."

"I caused the death of Angela and Charlotte"

"You weren't to blame fo…"

Jane interrupts, his bitterness at himself laid plain in his tone.

"My arrogance killed them. I didn't think through the consequences of my actions, I just basked in the limelight of celebrity."

"No-one could have predicted what Red John did. I'm not suggesting that your career choice was an honourable one, but Red John killing your family was something you couldn't have anticipated, and you paid a hard price and you've done what you can to make up for it."

"I had no illusions that killing Red John would make me feel better, it didn't change anything, they were still gone. But there's satisfaction in knowing he's not walking the planet anymore because of me."

"But you've moved on."

He gives a deep sigh.

"Yes. What else was there to do. Red John was gone, Angela and Charlotte were gone, I thought about joining them, but realised I didn't want to, doing so would be handing him back the victory."

She smiles at him.

"I think you chose wisely, now play a card."

As Jane's leaving the hotel his phone buzzes, he smiles when he reads the text.

'Packing all done, how about stopping by.'

Lisbon's lying with her head on Jane's shoulder, hands are intertwined. Jane's lovemaking had been immediate and intense, now it was over, it was time to talk, the question is how to start.

"It's been quite a day."

Jane responds with a grunt.

Lisbon changes her position, releasing her hand despite his resistance, and leaning on her elbow so she can see his face. The moon is full and is giving enough light in the room that she can make out his features, beads of sweat are standing on his brow, his curls damp against his skin.

"I like Charlie, she's a character and you two were obviously very close?"

He looks at her and smiles.

"We were, she always had time for me and protected me as much as she could."

"Did you tell her you were leaving?"

He shakes his head.

"No. It was hard but Angela and I decided to tell no one. My dad would be on the rampage and we didn't want to put anyone at risk."

Lisbon and Jane shared stories about fathers one evening, she knows he didn't tell her everything, but enough for her to get the picture of the selfish, violent man he was.

She nods in understanding.

"She seems to have forgiven you."

"I think she always understood. She obviously took my side when I left, that's why my dad made sure we were separated, made sure I would never go looking for her."

A shadow of pain crosses his face. Lisbon strokes his jaw-line.

"What is it?"

"I should have checked it out, made sure, I should have known he would do something like that. But I was too busy, and afraid we would get sucked into that life again."

"I'm sure she understands and she seems to carry her own guilt."

"Well she shouldn't."

"And I'm sure she'll say the same thing to you."

He smiles at her and kisses the top of her head, pulling her in tighter towards him.

"Thank you."

"Any way you're together now and I'm glad I got to meet her, I like her."

"She likes you too."

"Do you think there's anything to what she's saying?"

Lisbon's walking her fingers across his chest, Jane strokes her arm.

"It's all very mysterious, Grandma isn't one to make wild accusations, I played cards with her this evening and she's still sharp. I think we need to check it out."

"Why would someone want to kill old people, it seems they don't take anything."

"Mmmmm…it's a puzzle."

She moves her fingers to his face and gently touches the bruising.

"How's the face?"

"It's feeling better."

"Good."

She pulls herself up further and drops feather like kisses on to his purple cheek. She pulls up suddenly. His eyes popped open at the movement pulling him away from the heaven he was settling in.

"What was it about the story Charlie told about the Carnival helpers that you didn't want revealed?"

He crinkles his brow in pretend confusion, that she can see right through.

"What?"

He reaches up to pull her back down but she moves further away.

"You were uneasy when she started to tell the story, but then you relaxed when you realised she didn't know."

He opens his mouth to speak but she stops him.

"Don't try to lie to me."

He shakes his head.

"I'm not."

She looks at him and can read the sincerity in his eyes.

"Good."

She moves back closer to him and he pulls her back on to his shoulder.

"One day, early evening, dusk, I'd been helping out with the elephants and was making my way back to my trailer when I found Angela. She was crying and her shirt was torn. When I asked her about it she wouldn't tell me at first, but I managed to get it out of her. She'd been cornered by one of the workers and he tried to force himself on her, the others had done nothing to help her but she managed to get free."

"Why didn't she tell her parents? Surely they would have got them fired."

"Her father would have more likely have blamed her. He thought she dressed provocatively and was asking for men's attention. She was thirteen, she had barely left being a child. She avoided them for the rest of the summer and I made them pay."

"Couldn't you tell someone?"

He lets out a sigh.

"She made me promise not to tell anyone, she was afraid it would get back to her father. I thought I was being a man, but it was all childish stuff, nothing like what they deserved."

"And you got beat up for it."

He shrugs.

She gets back up on her elbow and resumes where she left off.

"I think it's time you got your reward."

He closes his eyes, a smile on his lips

"If you insist."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Yes we're back to this story after the midseason break, hope you're still interested. Thank you to Jane Doe 51, louiseKurylo, MaryMac49, Mossi.b and guest for their reviews of the last chapter, your support is really appreciated.**

It was a full flight but Jane had booked them into first class, so they had a comfortable ride to Colarado. Charlie and Lisbon slept for most of it and Jane kept himself occupied with some Suduko, while the back of his mind was turning over scenarios as to why someone would kill off people, already not long for the grave, and not take anything from them, accept for a small trinket that's not really of any value. He looked over at his Grandmother, still finding it hard to believe she's back in his life again. He knows one thing, he's not going to let this killer, if there is one, take her away from him.

After picking up Charlie's luggage, Jane and Teresa just had carryon's, Jane went over to the rental desk to get them a vehicle to use while in Colorado. He's pleased to discover they have some adapted for wheelchair users. He returns to the group with the keys and paperwork which he hands to Lisbon, to hear Charlie exclaim for the sixth time.

"I feel like a queen, first class. Just wait until Maureen gets to hear about it. Those seats were so comfortable, I don't think I've ever slept so well. It was more comfortable than my bed."

Jane sweeps behind the chair and bends over to speak in her ear.

"Just keeping a promise Grandma"

She reaches up and pats his cheek.

"I remember, though I was never holding you to it. They were just the foolish dreams from a woman tired of trailers."

"Nonsense, everyone should have dreams."

"Do you have some Jamie?"

He steals a look at Lisbon, who looks questioningly at him.

"It's taken a long time, but I'm learning to have good ones again.

Lisbon interrupts with the news that they're at the vehicle and everyone piles in. There's a lift for Charlie and once the wheelchair's secure, Jane climbs into the driver's seat and after imputing Charlie's address into the sat nav, he drives out the car park.

Jane hears a noise coming from the right of him and breaks in to a grin.

"Sounds like we need to stop and get something to eat. Are you okay with that Grandma?"

His remark earns him an elbow in the ribs from Lisbon.

"Ow woman! What was that for?"

Charlie chuckles from the back.

"You deserved that Jamie."

Jane's rubbing his side.

"Et tu, Grandma. I immediately heed my love's call, and I get beaten for it."

Lisbon growls beside him and Grandma continues to come to her defence.

"A gentleman doesn't bring another's, especially his loves, bodily noises to the attention of others. Even something as innocuous as a tummy rumble"

Jane's grin gets wider, earning him another dig in the ribs.

"Stop that or I won't stop for something to eat and your stomach can entertain us for the rest of the ride."

Jane braces himself for another attack, which doesn't come, but then he wishes it had.

"Pull in at that burger place over there."

Jane is aghast.

"Burgers! Really?"

"Yes really."

He hears a chuckle from the back.

"You better do as she says Jamie, if you want to get yourself out of trouble, and a burger sound good. It's a long time since I had fast food."

Jane rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh while turning in at 'Uncle Tom's Ol' Burger Place.' He mutters under his breath:

"Maybe I'll get lucky and they do all day breakfast."

Lisbon happily chirps in:

"Not according to the sign."

Jane looks at where she's pointing and reads aloud.

"Uncle Tom knows his burgers, he's cooked nothing else for thirty years!"

He puts the vehicle in park.

"I can believe it, because he certainly hasn't spent any time on keeping the place in good repair."

There's no disputing Jane's assessment as they look upon the old wooden cabin, The wood is weather beaten with gashes and gouges all along the logs. The paint work around the frames is almost non-existent, worn away by the tough Colorado winters. The sign is missing several letters, only the ghosts left behind allowing people to read what it says. Jane grabs the handle to open the door and his hands come away sticky and he whines:

"Teresa, you can't make me eat here."

"We're eating."

She manhandles him through the door. He steps aside to let her pass in to the dark room, and takes control of his Grandma's wheelchair, he doesn't see the uncertainty that replaces Teresa's stern look as she makes her way to a table, noticing that the interior isn't an improvement on what they found outside. The tables have seen better days and the whole room is dark and oppressive. Lisbon chooses a corner table that has room to park the wheelchair. After settling Charlie, Jane looks around for a waiter, as his back is turned Lisbon throws Charlie a questioning look. Charlie mouths back:

"Trust me."

Lisbon relaxes and picks up a menu. Jane sits down after a waiter starts to make his way to the table. He picks up a knife and inspects it and is pleased to note it's clean. When the waiter arrives they order drinks. He leaves to place the order and Jane picks up a menu and looks at what's on offer. They didn't lie, burgers is all they do. He looks up and takes a sweep of the room looking at peoples plates, he admits to himself that the food looks pretty good. Maybe it'll be alright. The waiter returns with drinks and gets note pad and pencil ready to take their order, just then a commotion makes everyone turn their heads.

Jane notes a small, wirey man with tufts of white hair sticking out underneath a baseball cap that's stuck down hard on his head. He's wearing a white apron and is heading their way, his arms held open wide and a huge smile on his face as he exclaims.

"Charlie, Charlie, my dear, how come you didn't tell me you were coming, I would have made sure of your favourite table. He stoops down and kisses Charlie on the cheek, as Lisbon supresses a smile and Jane looks on astounded.

"I'm sorry Manny, I didn't have time, I'm on my way home from the airport…"

Her chest almost puffs out with pride.

"I travelled first class."

"First class! As you should Charlie, you should never travel any differently."

Jane coughs and looks at Charlie expectantly.

"Manny, I want you to meet my Grandson, Patrick, and his girlfriend Teresa.."

Her chest puffs out even more.

"They work for the FBI."

Manny turns his gaze on them.

"FBI! Very impressive."

He looks specifically at Jane.

"Your Grandmother is a wonder, I ask her to marry me every week and she always refuses. She breaks my heart."

Jane looks at Charlie.

"Really?"

Charlie looks sheepishly at him.

"The food is on me, I hope you enjoy."

Manny turns to Charlie once more.

"Promise me one day you will not break my heart."

"A woman should always keep a man guessing. That's what my mom told me."

Manny holds his heart dramatically and then kisses her on both cheeks before turning to the waiter.

"Only the best for my dear Charlie and her family and friends, you hear?"

"Yes Manny."

"Good."

He turns to Jane and Lisbon.

"Great to meet you."

Lisbon answers:

"You too."

Jane nods his head and then looks between Lisbon and Charlie as Manny walks away.

"So when did the two of you cook this one up?"

They both pick up their glasses and take a long drink. Charlie mutters behind the glass.

"Don't know what you're talking about."


End file.
